shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi
Her Guardian Ghost is a black widow named Julia (ジュリア) and her shamanic medium is herself. When Over Souled Naomi has the power to create laser red spider webs for walking on, to create nets to catch an opponent or fire them as projectiles After catching her opponents in individual webs she is somehow able to create several smaller baby spiders to rearrange the threads into neatly formed webs. Weapon :See More: Spider Claws Naomi uses two sets of weapons called the "Spider Claws", a rubber style gloves with full-length ruby-colored like blades at the end of each finger. She combines these large Steel claws with her speed to indiscriminately slash everyone in her vicinity to death at random depths of cuts. History Early Past And Early Childhood Naomi was abandoned as a little girl because of her mother's unknown death. She was later raised by herself, it is unknown how she met her guardian ghost, doing that time A Test with Silva Not much is known about how she was able to receive an oracle bell, to qualify for the grand shaman tournament by landing a hit on Silva, to won at least two or three matches of hers allowing her to advance to the Second Round; although it can be assumed Naomi herself was able to win all three of her matches by herself. Before the Timeskip Eye to Eye: Meeting her Fiancé for the first time she is first seen on the ceiling while dropping down onto him while making him scared of her. however when he later refuses to her. but she later made a Promise to him in which he changed his mind and finally agrees with her as he leaves. she was later at his kendō school and then he was scared of her again. During his' training with the kendō master. she decides enough is enough but The kendō master agreed and quickly ends the fight, after his kendō class, he left after dawn to check on his mother while she disappeared without a sound Dealing and holding Sharona off Shaman Fight with Sharona After departing Barrel Volcano while being slightly injured she was crying the loss of her boyfriend while she stopped crying while she has been shown performing several new shamanic abilities of her own. She has developed a more nice and friendly personality as she later is seen comforting with the very same person who killed her mother and boyfriend outside of De Vil Rhodes Mansion. she even blames Sharona for the things she did to her mother back then but as she tried to use her newfound skills to use while she tried to hit Sharona but ended in a near miss. after Sharona told her to run off and never come back again. but heal her wounds but Naomi did not want to give up that easily on the shaman fight but she went to find an other way to spy on Sharona. once and for all... Reunited with a few Familiar faces years later on. While at a local clothes store looking for a disguise to wear, she went on to find Sharona under the disguised as "Sally" while wandering around at the mechanism factory she spent most of her time spying on Sharona while hiding in the shadows however Naomi found out Lillian was forced to do make things and she founded out if she does not help out at all or else she will die painfully from the deadly parasite virus inside Lillian that was injected by Sharona while back at the volcano just with a press of a trigger from a remote control device with a remote control device Sharona made. with that in mind, she thought she could destroy the control device and find an antidote for Lillian. however, she tried to avoid Ellie Elwood so she wouldn't be caught. however, later on, she tried to help both Lillian and Millie out with a great escape plan in mind During the Timeskip A break from the Shaman Fight after the shaman grand tournament was announced was taking a break. Naomi and Eliskūya took a break from the tournament and shared their first romantic moment for each other. however, Naomi Slept with Eliskūya accidentally kiss him for the first time. later that morning she even had her first child. She even named her first Child Named "Raimu" she was even in tears of happiness when she had her first child. it was the first time she was overjoyed to see him again yet she was happy got to hold her first newborn baby girl. Post-Shaman fights For some time after the grand shaman tournament, Naomi and Eliskuya lived together as a couple. However, their relationship began to slowly begin to deteriorate Eliskūya became haunted by his early childhood memories from his father's rash training and would be upset every time he came home at night. Naomi started to feel scared of his actions After the Timeskip Family Time with Raimu Sacrifice and Death Legacy Character Trivia *she is offended provoking her boyfriend into getting his fighting spirit back. by quoting "you know you can win this one!, don't lose or I'll kill you" in what he replays saying "what are you talking about!", it may mean when they were just kids back then. she was trying to give him some hints doing his kendō class while keeping his cool *she had a strange habit of saying of "Nya"(an equal of a cat's meow) at the end of her sentences, to scare her ex-boyfriend a lot. Musical Theme Her official theme Music in Series is "Lay down your arms" which accompanies Naomi's appearances throughout the Storyline. External Links Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Friends of the Thūrwolf Tribe Category:Formerly Shaman Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Deceased Characters